The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of producing the semiconductor device. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a silicon through electrode (TSV, Through Silicon Via), and to a method of producing the semiconductor device.
Various types of conventional semiconductor devices and methods thereof have been developed in the past. Some of the conventional semiconductor devices have a configuration, in which an electrode (TSV, Through Silicon Via) is disposed through a through hole passing through a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate and the like (refer to Patent References 1 and 2).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-19521    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-237594
In the conventional semiconductor device having the TSV, an insulation film may be disposed in the through hole formed in the silicon substrate. When the insulation film is deteriorated, the reliability of the conventional semiconductor device tends to be lowered.
In view of the problems of the conventional semiconductor device described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device and a method of producing the semiconductor device including a through electrode formed in a substrate and capable of achieving high reliability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.